looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 4/5/15 - 4/11/15 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/5/15 - 6am - Bill of Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Hare Brush/Oily Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/Transylvania 6-5000/High Diving Hare *4/5/15 - 7am - From Hare to Heir/Bunny Hugged/What's Opera Doc?/Show Biz Bugs/Bedevilled Rabbit/Apes Of Wrath/No Parking Hare *4/5/15 - 8am - Half Fare Hare/Million Hare/Hare Lift/Boston Quackie/Hair-Raising Hare/Hare Breadth Hurry/Dumb Patrol 1964 *4/5/15 - 9am - Knights Must Fall/Roman Legion Hare/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Suppressed Duck/Rabbit Rampage/His Hare Raising Tale/Hare We Go *4/5/15 - 10am - Daffy Flies North/Hasty Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Hareless Wolf/Hot Cross Bunny/Upswept Hare/Lighter than Hare *4/5/15 - 11am - Prince Varmint/Rabbit Transit/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Bewitched Bunny/Rabbit Every Monday/Big Top Bunny/Spaced Out Bunny *4/5/15 - 4pm - Box Office Bunny/French Rarebit/Long-Haired Hare/Muscle Tussle/Hyde and Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Pre-Hysterical Hare *4/5/15 - 5pm - Hare Trimmed/Rabbit Fire/Hillbilly Hare/Knighty Knight Bugs/Windblown Hare/8 Ball Bunny/Grey Hounded Hare *4/5/15 - 6pm - Stupor Duck/Shishkabugs/Frigid Hare/Bully for Bugs/Mad as a Mars Hare/Lumber Jack-Rabbit *4/5/15 - 7pm - Star Is Bored, A/Baby Buggy Bunny/False Hare/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Fair Haired Hare/Carrotblanca *4/5/15 - 8pm - Rabbit's Kin/Mutiny on The Bunny/Ballot Box Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Bugs and Thugs/Bonanza Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part *4/5/15 - 9pm - Iceman Ducketh/To Hare Is Human/Duck Amuck/Haredevil Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Hare-Way To The Stars/Blooper Bunny *4/5/15 - 2am - Foxy by Proxy/Broom-stick Bunny/Forward March Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Robot Rabbit/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/People are Bunny *4/5/15 - 3am - From Hare To Eternity/Hare Splitter/Bunker Hill Bunny/This is a Life/Big Snooze/Rhapsody Rabbit/Compressed Hare *4/5/15 - 4am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/Rabbit Hood/Superior Duck/Rabbit's Feat/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny *4/5/15 - 5am - Captain Hareblower/Rabbit Seasoning/Hare Remover/Baton Bunny/Wet Hare/Devil May Hare/Now Hare This *4/6/15 - 10am - Hare Splitter/Big Snooze/Compressed Hare/Rhapsody Rabbit/From Hare To Eternity/This is a Life/Bunker Hill Bunny *4/6/15 - 11am - Hair-Raising Hare/Dumb Patrol 1964/Hare Breadth Hurry/Half Fare Hare/Boston Quackie/Hare Lift/Million Hare *4/6/15 - 12pm - Bunker Hill Bunny/Rhapsody Rabbit/From Hare To Eternity/Big Snooze/Hare Splitter/This is a Life/Compressed Hare *4/6/15 - 1pm - Box Office Bunny/French Rarebit/Muscle Tussle/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Hyde and Hare/Long-Haired Hare *4/6/15 - 2pm - Rabbitson Crusoe/Hareless Wolf/Daffy Flies North/Hot Cross Bunny/Lighter than Hare/Hasty Hare/Upswept Hare *4/6/15 - 3pm - Hareless Wolf/Upswept Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Daffy Flies North/Lighter than Hare/Hot Cross Bunny/Hasty Hare *4/6/15 - 8pm - What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Bedevilled Rabbit/No Parking Hare/Bunny Hugged/From Hare to Heir/Show Biz Bugs *4/6/15 - 9pm - Hare We Go/Suppressed Duck/His Hare Raising Tale/Knights Must Fall/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Roman Legion Hare/Rabbit Rampage *4/6/15 - 10pm - Transylvania 6-5000/Devil's Feud Cake/Oily Hare/Bill of Hare/Hare Brush/High Diving Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare *4/6/15 - 11pm - Rabbit Transit/Rabbit Every Monday/Big Top Bunny/Prince Varmint/Spaced Out Bunny/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Bewitched Bunny *4/6/15 - 12am - Stupor Duck/Bully for Bugs/Frigid Hare/Shishkabugs/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Mad as a Mars Hare *4/6/15 - 1am - Rabbit Transit/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Prince Varmint/Big Top Bunny/Bewitched Bunny/Rabbit Every Monday/Spaced Out Bunny *4/7/15 - 12pm and 2am - Slick Chick/Rabbit's Kin/Going! Going! Gosh!/What's My Lion/Suppressed Duck/Hare Brush/Porky Chops *4/8/15 - 12pm and 2am - Rabbit's Feat/Zipping Along/Ant Pasted/Wet Hare/Sandy Claws/Home Tweet Home/Duck Amuck *4/9/15 - 12pm and 2am - Tweetie Pie/Lumber Jerks/Mouse Divided, A/Ducksters/Fox Terror/Beep, Beep/Shishkabugs *4/10/15 - 12pm and 2am - Muzzle Tough/Apes Of Wrath/Bunny Hugged/Crowing Pains/Boston Quackie/Too Hop To Handle/Hip Hip Hurry *4/11/15 - 10:30am - Bird in a Guilty Cage/Baseball Bugs/Chariots of Fur *4/11/15 - 2am - Rabbit Seasoning/War and Pieces/Devil's Feud Cake/All Fowled Up/Scaredy Cat/Freudy Cat/Thumb Fun THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *4/5/15 - 12pm - Gribbler's Quest *4/5/15 - 12:30pm - Grand Old Duck of York *4/5/15 - 1pm - Ridiculous Journey *4/5/15 - 1:30pm - Shell Game *4/5/15 - 2pm - Year of the Duck *4/5/15 - 2:30pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *4/5/15 - 3pm - Here Comes the Pig *4/5/15 - 3:30pm - Mr. Weiner *4/5/15 - 10pm - SuperRabbit *4/5/15 - 10:30pm - Best Friends Redux *4/5/15 - 11pm - Best Friends *4/5/15 - 11:30pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *4/5/15 - 12am - Members Only *4/5/15 - 12:30am - Fish and Visitors *4/5/15 - 1am - Monster Talent *4/5/15 - 1:30am - Reunion *4/6/15 - 6am - Devil Dog *4/6/15 - 6:30am - Foghorn Leghorn Story *4/6/15 - 7am - Casa de Calma *4/6/15 - 7:30am - Eligible Bachelors *4/6/15 - 8am - Peel of Fortune *4/6/15 - 8:30am - Double Date *4/6/15 - 9am - Newspaper Thief *4/6/15 - 9:30am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *4/6/15 - 4pm - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *4/6/15 - 4:30pm - That's My Baby *4/6/15 - 5pm - Sunday Night Slice *4/6/15 - 5:30pm - DMV *4/6/15 - 6pm - Off Duty Cop *4/6/15 - 6:30pm - Working Duck *4/6/15 - 7pm - French Fries *4/6/15 - 7:30pm - Beauty School *4/6/15 - 2am - Float *4/6/15 - 2:30am - Shelf *4/6/15 - 3am - Point, Laser Point *4/6/15 - 3:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *4/6/15 - 4am - You've Got Hate Mail *4/6/15 - 4:30am - Bobcats on Three! *4/6/15 - 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *4/6/15 - 5:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *4/7/15 - 5am - Semper Lie *4/7/15 - 5:30am - Father Figures *4/8/15 - 5am - Customer Service *4/8/15 - 5:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *4/9/15 - 5am - Christmas Carol, A *4/9/15 - 5:30am - It's a Handbag *4/10/15 - 5am - We're in Big Truffle *4/10/15 - 5:30am - Dear John *4/11/15 - 11am - Daffy Duck Esquire *4/11/15 - 11:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *4/11/15 - 4pm - Black Widow *4/11/15 - 4:30pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *4/11/15 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *4/11/15 - 5:30am - Grand Old Duck of York NOTES * Running from Friday April 3rd, 2015 to Monday April 5th, 2015, Boomerang will be showing 4 whole days of Looney Tunes and The Looney Tunes Show in honor of Spring Break. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki